The present invention relates to an arrangement for preventing the detachment of the front wheel of a bicycle from the front fork and, more particularly, it concerns the arrangement of the front fork of a bicycle so that the front wheel is prevented from disengagement from the slots in the fork arms of the front fork when the nuts which secure the wheel hub to the front fork become loose.
Conventionally, the front wheel is attached to the front fork with the hub spindle secured within slots in the free ends of the fork arms and hub nuts threaded onto the spindle into contact with the outwardly facing surfaces of the fork arms.
The abovementioned conventional means are quite dangerous because the hub spindle may become disengaged from the slots in the fork arms when the hub nuts become loose. It is noted that various means to get rid of such a danger have been proposed and, however, no satisfactory means can be found among them.